Azul Índigo
by Mariana Blackbird
Summary: Uma manhã cotidiana na vida de Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter. Presente de amigo secreto para Adore.u. Fluffy até a última linha pq sim! u.u


**N.A.:** Esta fic foi escrita para o amigo secreto do fórum **Voldemort Day**.

E o meu amigo secreto é:

.

.

.

.

.

.

~rufar dos tambores~

.

.

.

.

.

 **Adore.u.** AKA **Rob**. ;)

Oi de novo, Rob (ou só oi né, no caso de você ter decidido não ler a outra), enfim, essa aqui é a fic reserva, o plano B por assim dizer hahahahaha, também foi escrita com muito carinho, me diverti muito escrevendo pois adoro esses dois, espero que te agrade.

;*

* * *

Ele estava tendo um sonho bastante agradável, onde ele nadava em um lago de águas frescas e serenas, uma sensação de calma se espalhava por seus ossos, até que a água começou a se mexer, primeiro apenas algumas leves marolas, depois uma torrente de ondas furiosas que o chacoalhavam de um lado para o outro lhe deixando completamente tonto até que ele tivesse que voltar a superfície para respirar, o que no mundo real correspondia a acordar assustado e ofegante, puxando respirações fundas tentando se estabilizar.

\- Finalmente, Draco, achei que não ia acordar nunca! – Ele ouvia vagamente Harry reclamar em um tom exasperado ao lado de sua cama. – Já fazem quinze minutos que eu estou te sacudindo e te chamando.

\- E porque diabos você estava fazendo isso? Ainda não são nem oito horas, Harry, pelo amor de Merlin! – Resmungou Draco se virado e jogando o travesseiro por cima da cabeça a fim de usá-lo como "escudo" contra os chamados de Harry.

\- Draco, nós combinamos ontem que você ia me ajudar a pintar o quarto de visitas, não se lembra? – Perguntou Harry já começando a chacoalhá-lo novamente.

\- O que aconteceu com a sua varinha? – Quis saber Draco virando-se para encará-lo.

\- O que? – A pergunta o deixou bastante confuso. – Está aqui na minha manga ué.

\- Então porque cargas d'água você me acordou? Balance ela duas vezes e diga alguma palavra ridícula e _tcharam_... _Job Done_ ¹! – A indignação na voz de Draco era quase sólida e isso fez Harry dar um passo atrás, mas mesmo com todo aquele mal humor, ele não ia desistir.

\- Mas Draco, eu perdi aquela aposta com o Ron, não se lembra? Um mês sem usar magia em tarefas domésticas. E ontem você disse que ia me ajudar. – Argumentou ele fazendo beicinho. A única resposta que ele recebeu de Draco foi um grunhido. – Por favorzinho? – Tentou ele novamente com aquela cara que ele sabia que Draco nunca conseguia resistir.

\- Ta bom! Seu trapaceiro. – Disse Draco se rendendo.

\- Ótimo! – Respondeu Harry plantando um beijinho estalado na bochecha do namorado. – Levanta logo e vem pra cozinha, estou fazendo panquecas para o café da manhã. – "Puxa saco" pensou Draco enquanto reunia coragem para se levantar da cama e seguir aquela cobrinha ardilosa que chamava de namorado.

Draco se levantou e se encaminhou para o banheiro com toda a graciosidade de um zumbi manco, pensando todo o tempo em como era completamente imbecil estar acordado àquela hora da manhã e prestes a passar o dia inteiro fazendo trabalho braçal, tudo isso porque Harry ficava tão adorável fazendo biquinho que ele não conseguia resistir, bem que seu pai havia lhe avisado que ficar apaixonado lhe deixava idiota, lembrar daquilo só o deixou mais irritado.

Quando se dirigiu a cozinha, a primeira coisa que Draco notou foi o cheiro inconfundível de queimado, ele simplesmente suspirou e passou a mão pelo rosto tentando se acalmar, Harry não tinha culpa do seu mal humor, bem, até tinha, mas ele estava mesmo tentando exercitar a paciência recentemente, mas infelizmente, mesmo com todos os seus avanços na área, sua paciência ainda não era suficiente para a visão que o cumprimentou quando ele de fato entrou na cozinha. O lugar estava completamente empesteado de fumaça e cheirando horrivelmente a queimado, havia massa de panquecas em cima do balcão inteiro e Harry parecia desesperado. Aquilo era demais.

\- Nossa, meus parabéns! Harry Potter, senhoras e senhores, o garoto que sobreviveu para queimar o café da manhã e arruinar a minha cozinha. – Exclamou ele exasperado, o tom de voz escorrendo sarcasmo.

\- Nossa cozinha. – Corrigiu Harry, aparentemente ocupado demais em tentar controlar o desastre para dar atenção as provocações de Draco.

\- Só porque a cozinha também é sua isso não significa que você possa destruí-la quando der na telha, Harry! – Ralhou ele enquanto segurava a ponte do nariz com os dedos e respirava fundo tentando invocar um pouco de calma, com um rápido gesto de seu pulso ele lançou um feitiço purificador e pelo menos daquele cheiro horroroso ele estava livre.

\- Eu sei disso, amor, não precisa fazer essa cara, eu vou limpar tudo. – Defendeu-se o outro com aquela cara de novo.

\- Acho bom mesmo. – Respondeu Draco, mas já sem a irritação de antes.

\- Olha aqui, Dray, essas não queimaram. – Anunciou Harry colocando em sua frente um prato cheio de panquecas que pareciam mais ou menos apresentáveis. Eles comeram em um silêncio confortável, Harry fez charminho e Draco acabou usando a varinha para limpar a cozinha para ele, "eu realmente estou virando um banana" pensou Draco contrariado enquanto rumavam para o quarto de visitas.

A cor que eles haviam escolhido – depois de muita briga, diga-se de passagem – era um azul índigo, um tom que evocava calma, segundo Draco, e eles logo dividiram o espaço (duas paredes para cada, embora Harry soubesse que mesmo com suas "táticas de persuasão" no fim das contas, acabaria fazendo a maior parte do trabalho) e pegaram seus pincéis, Harry logo percebeu que Draco ainda estava bravo com ele, já que eles estavam naquilo há quinze minutos e o loiro ainda não tinha dito uma palavra sequer, nem mesmo para reclamar do serviço, resolveu que deixaria que o outro falasse em seu próprio tempo e achou que aquilo era muito maduro e nobre de sua parte, no entanto, essa nobre resolução não durou mais do que dez minutos, afinal, aquele era um serviço extremamente entediante e o fato de estar levando um gelo do namorado também não ajudava em nada. Ele debateu consigo mesmo uma maneira discreta de introduzir algum assunto, talvez uma piada? Ele era péssimo com essas coisas e isso sempre o deixava frustrado, resolveu então fazer o que ele e Draco faziam de melhor: brigar. Em um ato de muita coragem (ou loucura completa e pouquíssimo amor a própria vida, segundo alguns) Harry passou seu pincel sujo de tinta pelo cabelo de Draco, da nuca até o topo da cabeça.

\- Harry James Potter, o que diabos você acha que está fazendo? – Gritou ele completamente indignado enquanto o encarava com uma expressão de fúria e passava a mão no cabelo para verificar se estava de fato sujo de tinta. – Eu não acredito que você passou tinta no meu cabelo.

\- Ah é, e o que é que você vai fazer sobre isso? – Desafiou Harry com um sorrisinho impertinente no rosto. No entanto, não obteve resposta alguma, a não ser o pincel de Draco passando por sua cara inteira, sujando seus óculos e o impedindo de enxergar direito. Em questão de segundos, eles estavam rolando no chão se engalfinhando cobertos de tinta, até que Draco tirou vantagem de um momento de distração do outro e o prendeu no chão sentando-se em sua barriga e segurando seus braços acima da cabeça, originalmente, seu plano era fazê-lo pagar pela audácia de ter mexido com seus imaculados fios platinados, mas vendo o moreno embaixo de si ofegante, todo sujo de tinta e sem os óculos obstruindo a visão daqueles olhos de um verde tão espetacular, Draco não pôde fazer outra coisa a não ser beijá-lo como se não houvesse amanhã. Desnecessário dizer que a pintura do quarto de visitas seria completamente negligenciada até o fim da tarde naquele dia.

* * *

¹ _Job Done_ é uma expressão inglesa que significa "trabalho feito" ou numa tradução mais livre "missão cumprida".

Comentar não dói amiguinhos.

;)


End file.
